


Thoughts of a Dying High Priest

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing His Wife, Missing Scene, Monologue, POV First Person, Season 1 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: The world is saved. The catastrophe had been avoided. The City of Gold is gone.And in the heart of its ruins, a wounded man slowly lets death come.





	Thoughts of a Dying High Priest

...so this is how I die.

It's quite dark in here. I'm not sure I like it...but perhaps it's better than blinding light. 

It's what happened, hasn't it? I've gone blind from the outburst, and now everything is wrapped in darkness. I suppose my end will be less brutal if I don't see it coming…

Perhaps that is a cruel thing to say. But I'm not afraid of what will happen to me. I've done what I needed to do, and I can now die in peace.

How ironic that it had to happen today. But I suppose it's what I was fated to do. Such is how my life, and my death were supposed to be. Fate is an ironic force, and my path will now end on an abrupt descent into darkness. In a sense, I've always foreseen it. 

I mean, if I could have chosen, I would not have died this way. But then again, I suppose no one would ever choose to die the way they did. 

I hope it's not too sensitive of a topic. The last thing I want to do is to offend you. I hate offending people, like any normal person.

I suppose I just need to talk. To not end this pity of a life on such a gloomy note.

...no, that's not right. I shouldn't complain about my life. If I am to be honest in my last moments, it's definitely been a good one. All I have seen, and all I have done...I can't just pass on these. 

I wish I could go back to these simpler times. When it was just the three of us, on our way to adventure and discovery. When nothing mattered besides legends and theories. Would you believe me if I told you these times were the second happiest of my life?

Oh, you know very well what the happiest are.

Back then, I had no responsibilities. I was free to roam the world with my friends, to do what I wanted. I've met so many people, and seen so many places, it definitely changed who I was as a person. I was onto something! I was chasing a dream, one that could change the world as we knew it! I know it was real, for it changed my life. 

For a couple years, I was living the dream of the Atlantean heir of the legends. I was young, full of stupid ideals...what told me I wasn't the chosen one?

I couldn't have known. It felt so easy to believe, and I did so. Can you blame past me for being so naive? Had you met him, you would. 

It was good while it lasted...but you know how friendships are. One day, you swear you'll be like brothers for the rest of your life; and the next, you're entering a rivalry that will span over generations. 

...yeah. I do regret it. I wish I could have done something. Maybe if I had reacted differently, or...or if I had been more careful, none of this would have happened. Maybe we could have avoided all of this conflict. 

But you know what? It's fine. It was a sad moment of my life indeed, but...but you know, I don't regret it that much. Because...you know what happened next. 

Exactly. 

I used to be like a wild bird. Always flying, always going left and right, never settling down. And for the first time in my life, I had a nest to call mine. I...I had a place I could call home. And I did. 

Perhaps it was fated all along, yeah! Could you imagine? I'm barely recovering from my broken friendship, when suddenly I meet my future wife. I mean, that's crazy! 

What? No, of course not! I'd never trade it for anything in the world, no matter what we had with Fern and Brosy. I needed to move on, anyway...I needed to put it behind me. And that's exactly what I did. 

...you know, it's not that bad of a thought to die on. I still remember the first time we met. I remember thinking, what a pretty lady! What beautiful eyes have then gazed into mine! Never back in that moment would I have guessed I was looking at my very own soulmate!

Oh, uh...basically, it's when two people were fated to meet all along, and share a special bond. It's an old superstition of my country...you know, to tell ourselves there's someone out there who...who's made just for us, you know?

Of course it's silly, but what can I say? It's comforting. 

Yeah. If you had told me that the woman of my dreams lived in a whole other continent, I...maybe would have believed it. But then again, you'll have to forgive me, for I was quite a dumb one. 

Wh- yes I was! You have no proof of the contrary! 

Pfft. Maybe, maybe. Perhaps. I mean, I've grown since. What matters is that it came true, doesn't it? 

Please believe me. These years...they might have been short, but they've been the best years of my life. I tell you that with all my heart, so you know it is true. 

...I'm glad you think so, too.

I too hate that it had to happen. I kept telling myself there was nothing we could have done...even if we had hurried up, even if we had started our escape plan earlier, we…

We…

...you're right. I’m sorry. I didn't mean to...to say anything wrong. It's just...it's all coming back to me, right now, and I don't know what to make of it. 

I'm not crying, it's...it's all that gas. It messes with my eyes, that's all. I can barely breathe in all of this mess. 

I’m not sure. Everything's incredibly hot, it's like an oven in here. I hate this...I just want to go back. I want to get out of here, to make sure everyone's alright...that Esteban is alright. 

Yes, I got to see him. It was...short, but I did see him. 

No, he doesn't know. I've thought of telling him, but...I don't know. I couldn't do it. I didn't know how to bring it up, or...or how to start explaining everything. It would have been so confusing for him, and he already had a lot going on...I didn't want to overwhelm him, you know? 

Do you think I made the right choice? That...that I was right to not tell him about me?

...you're right. I mean, if a stranger came to me telling he was my long-lost father, I suppose I wouldn't have believed it. Would you? 

See? I couldn't bring myself to find the words. I thought I'd just let time do it for me...that he'd stay for a short while in the City, and that we'd bond bit by bit over our shared responsibility. I could have gotten to know him more, and perhaps I'd have told him at some point…but it all had to go astray at the last moment. 

I suppose it's better this way. 

...yes, I had the occasion. But I just couldn't. I saw his eyes, and the sadness they bore, and I couldn't get myself to tell him. He'd have tried to hold me back, and I wouldn't have gotten to the Great Legacy. I'd have endangered him. It's best I pushed him away before it was too late. 

You know...I never understood what you felt until that moment. When we last spoke, I just...I thought of you, and of what you did for us. And in that moment I pushed Esteban away, I...I just, got it. I understood what you felt when you left us. Maybe that's why I’m feeling so close to you right now.

I'm fine with it. A captain has to go down in style, after all.

...I know you have to go soon. But please...can you stay with me, just a little longer? Your light is perhaps the only thing I can still sense, in all this darkness.

Thank you so much. 

...you know, Esteban is such an amazing child. I was worried of what he'd become, of whom he'd grow into. But I'm relieved to know he's in good hands. He's a great kid. 

I've noticed, yes. But he's got your kind spirit. And your hot head. 

Maybe, maybe. But he still looks so much like you. It definitely surprised me at times! He's definitely yours. 

Definitely ours, yes. 

It's never easy to be the last descendant of an ancient lineage. But if he's anything like me, he'll get used to the idea. That is, if he even learns it in the first place. 

...I suppose this is for the best. He's got what it takes to be the chosen child. And he's got good friends by his side. He can't fail. 

I'm going to miss him. Just like I already miss you.

I know. I can definitely feel your light around me. It feels...better than life itself. 

What?

Please, don't go! Don't leave me there, don't...don't go right now!

Please, just stay a little longer! Your form can stay outside your vessel, it's...it's just a projection, you're not going to be left behind! Please, my love, don't let go…

Yes, I feel you. Thank you so much...thank you, thank you forever, my dearest…

I love you… I love you more than I love the air I breathe or the land I walk on. I love you more than the blood in my veins. I...I've never loved anyone else but you, my treasure. 

I want...I want to stay here. With you. If you're there, then I have nothing to fear. Not even death. When you're with me, I...I even feel like you can protect me from death. Like your presence alone is enough.

Heh...I suppose that's right. Fate has strange ways sometimes, doesn't it?

We'll be even, then.

Say...do you mind singing for me? Like we used to. I miss hearing your beautiful voice. 

...thank you.

Thank you so much. For everything we've had.

**Author's Note:**

> First one to understand the reference in the title gets a free cookie. 
> 
> And yeah, we know, he doesn't die here, that's right...but dangit, lemme have some angst!! Even if this guy's canonically unkillable. I swear.


End file.
